The present disclosure relates in general to a system and method for managing multiple transportation operations such as, for example, air, land and/or sea transportation operations, and in particular to a system and method for managing operations during which one or more vehicles arrive at, and depart from, one or more specific locations, such as, for example, operations during which multiple airplanes arrive at, and depart from, multiple airport gates at multiple airports.